This invention relates to braking devices capable of precluding rectilinear and swivel motion as well as movement through part tolerances and, more particularly, to an improved caster having such a braking device.
There are a variety of casters available that provide individual locking of the wheel and of the swivel. There are also casters which preclude rectilinear motion and swivel motion by a single frictional brake. Basically, these casters employ a friction brake to engage the wheel and a pawl pivotably mounted on the caster horn or clevis to preclude the swivel.
These devices are versatile and have wide applications and are capable of carrying and moving heavy loads. However, such casters have not been successfully employed in combination with loads that are sensitive to jiggle and slight movement once the brake is engaged. For example, cameras, such as T.V. cameras, are often moved on tripods supported on dollies equipped with casters. When the caster brake is engaged, it is intended that the camera have a firm and fixed foundational base. Casters of the prior art, as heretofore employed, do not provide the required stability because the small tolerances of the machined parts are not removed when the brake is engaged. Hence, the camera or other jiggle-sensitive load is not firmly positioned, and the most desirable results are not obtained.
Considering the drawbacks of the prior art, I have developed a caster which, in combination with an engageable wedge-shaped brake, precludes rectilinear and swivel motion while at the same time reducing any existing tolerances to assure jiggle-free support of its load.